going supernova
by amluv
Summary: Bellatrix sets out to do her master's bidding w/ a side of REVENGE...


Fanfic: "Going Supernova"

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Bellatrix/Andromeda

Rating: R/NC-17 (incest, masturbation, phallification of wands)

Archive: I'm not sure if anyone's gonna want this, but if by some chance you do, please ask first

Disclaimer: the Black sisters are the property of J.K Rowling...(to whom I apologize for the blasphemy that lies within)

Author's Note: I blame this one on Janine (-aka-Fembuck)..I've been straddling her fence of madness for a little while now and she finally pulled me down with her.

Author's Note 2: this unbeta'd…so ya know, mistakes are bound to be made…

It felt good dueling that simpering, mudblood loving cousin of mine and the abomination Andromeda's calls a daughter. Had it not been for that old fool, Dumbledore, we could have finished off the whole bloody lot of them. But all in due time. All in due time. And when that time comes, they will see and then, they...will...pay. If only you can be there when it happens, Andie. That is my fondest wish you know. I wish for you to be there on that day of reckoning to witness the moment when your muggle husband and half-breed offspring draw their last breath. You have no idea how much pleasure I derive from the very thought of seeing your face when that moment comes. How positively delectable that look will be.

I feel so intoxicated right now. Perhaps I feel this way because I truly relished inflicting so much pain on that little brat of yours. You know Andie, this evening, I got a small glimpse of what that face will look like. And it delighted me to no end. Maybe I should prolong the few final moments of her miserable life. Or maybe I should just give her a little taste of what the old days use to be like, for you and I. Back when we use to...

...you know love, just for old time's sake. Hm, old times? All the years seem to have blended together, especially the ones I was made to suffer in that...prison. Not that you cared. After all, you did have **him. **You had** him** and that precious spawn of yours too. Living your perfectly pathetic and mundane muggle existence. But, I suspect this to be the only logical conclusion after all that has happened over the years. You wanted **him** and all he had to offer, and that was that. Nothing more, nor nothing less.

You know, I've always been a bit mad, but when you left, I suppose the spiral downward was inevitable. As a matter of fact, I welcomed it. I welcomed anything that would allow me to forget the pain you caused me, Andromeda. The pain that I learned how to channel into pure, unadulterated hatred. The day you left, was the day the final shackle of kindness that tethered me to you was finally broken. And I welcomed that descent into madness.

I cannot remember the last time I have felt so exhilarated...no that's not entirely true. I do remember, and those are the thoughts I am thinking as I lie here in the bath. I think back to those days long passed. Back when I experienced a different kind of happiness than the one that is now derived from doing the Dark Lord's work. It has been such a long time since I could allow my mind to drift back to that time. As much as I loathe you now, I could not bear the thought of Dementors feasting upon those particular memories that I have tucked away in the deepest, darkest recesses of my soul.

The soothing sting of the steamy water allows those memories to ease themselves out from the periphery and into the forefront of my consciousness. And I finally see it again, the striking figure in a supine pose, seducing, entreating, teasing...luring me. I can almost smell you...taste you, again.

How I loved the way that bundle of succulent flesh at your very center would seep its approval of my tongue's touch and my fingers' caresses.

_**"Ahhh Bella, where did you learn such wonderfully wicked things?" **_

There was something about the way you purred those words that unleashed a wildness inside of me.

We would make magic w/ our wands that didn't require any spells, except just the one. What was the incantation again...ah...yes...now I remember... "Oscilla Tachomenti!"...

"Uh-uuuuh, ju-ust as I-I reme-mbeeered..."

A simple flick of the wrist was all it took. You had the most delicate wrist Andie. How elegant your movements were. Hands moving as if you were conducting a symphony on the grandest stage ever built. And you were never shy about demonstrating just how talented you were behind closed doors, were you my sweet. Nor were you the innocent you would have everyone to believe. Both a talented witch and an exquisite lover.

I close my eyes and I see you hovering above me, Andie, just as you did all those years ago...

**"**_**Comment beau, mon foncé étoile. So beautiful, my darling sister. Do you know how precious these moments we share are? Do you know how much joy it gives me to know you in a way that no one else can, or ever will?**_**"**...

It was not until that moment, that I truly belonged to you. It was not until that moment that I realized that there was a darkness inside of you that rivaled that of my own. It was that intangible thing that made me feel less alone. It felt like I finally found the one thing that made me complete. To think, sweet, innocent, beguiling Andromeda, burned with the same dark fire as that of Bellatrix the Damned. Just to think, that fire burned far colder than mine ever could.

I can still feel the sting of your teeth baring down on my flesh, leaving marks on my body that only I...or you, could see.

_**"Oh Bella, how delicious you taste!"**_

Every word spoken in the stillness of night, a betrayal, and every kiss, now a broken promise. The hitch that catches in my breath mocks me. It is not by my own hand that brings forth this sensation, but the ghost of you and what we had that makes me tremble with pleasure. And it's the agony of our demise that brings about a rare trickle down my cheek.

I worshipped you Andromeda. Your body my alter, my cries of gratification, psalms of your greatness. But like all that is divine and revered, the time comes when the true veil is lifted and you see them for what they truly are, vessels of weakness.

"Uuuuuh!...uhhh!...huhhh!...uhhh...uuuhhhh!... Aaaaahhhhh!"

With that final release, I can now exorcise the demon of my love for you dearest sister. And now I will lie in wait for that day of reckoning when I can see your face when that moment comes and how positively delectable that look will be.


End file.
